La nueva generacion
by dianacarolina.cojalparedes
Summary: Don estaba en manos de los hermanos Kratt, pero el mal acecha hacia Chris ¿podrá ella salvar la vida de Chris con la ayuda de Martín o solo será un problema? Yo no dueña de WK Martín/Don y Chris/Aviva
1. Chapter 1

Al momento de algunos cuando los hermanos Kratt conocieron a Don, la reina de los simuladores se han dado cuenta de que Don sobrevivió debido a la gran explosión, así que decidió atraparla antes de que ellos se las arrebate de sus propias pezuñas. Al darse cuenta que Chrystalis (que es el nombre de la malvada reina), quería tenerla en su poder teniendo entre sus manos un cuchillo con veneno. Pero Chris quería mantenerla a salvo y recibió la cuchillada en el pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

Al momento de que Chrystalis matara a Chris de una gran cuchillada en el corazón, Don pidió ayuda a Martín para poder rescatarlo. Los dos pudieron levantarlo y llevarlo hacia la nave Tortuga HQ. Cuando regresaron, Aviva estaba algo horrorizada al ver a Chris ensangrentado y casi sin vida.

"tenemos que ayudarlo lo mas pronto posible" dijo Don

"pero como" respondió Martín

"tengo un plan" accedió Don

Por lo que tuvo que llamar a su hermana gemela Elaisa para que le traiga una cura muy especial: una flor cuyo poder tenía para salvar a cualquier persona en estado de muerte.

"Elaisa necesito de tu ayuda" dijo Don

"te escucho" contestó Elaisa

"tráeme la flor especial" dijo Don

"la que tiene un poder especial para curar a enfermos y moribundos" respondió Elaisa

"exacto es la misma" dijo Don

"te la envío en un pequeño frasco"

Cuando Elaisa se desconectó, Don esperaba el antídoto. En casi una hora había llegado Twilight junto con el recipiente. Don agradeció y Twilight se fue.

Al traer el frasco lleno, Don lo preparó para convertirlo en una vacuna, pero Aviva deseaba ayudarla.

"quiero ayudarte" decía Aviva

"está bien" contestó Don

Al momento de dos horas, Don y Aviva prepararon la poción y se la dieron a Chris; pero Don no estaba segura si esta poción lo ayudará con su vida


	3. Chapter 3

Al momento de que Don pusiera la medicina al cuerpo de Chris, esperaba que diera efecto; pero eso no ha sucedido. El veneno ya había atravesado casi todo el cuerpo y ya no había otra manera de salvarle la vida.

"Ya no queda otra salida, él ya murió" dijo Don.

"¡¿QUÉ!? no puede ser posible" contestó Martin

"El veneno le atravesó en todo el cuerpo" respondió Don

"entonces, ¿no está vivo?"preguntó Martin

"no, ya no" contestó Don.

Martin estaba solo y triste al ver que ha perdido a su hermanito y necesitaba de él para sus aventuras. Pero Don se encargaba se hacer todo lo posible para ser su reemplazo.

Al momento de que Chris muriera por causa del veneno, Chrystalis aprovechaba su plan para obtener su cuerpo y que Chris sea malo por una eternidad


	4. Chapter 4

Al momento que Chris murió horas después del incidente, Chrystalis aprovechó su oportunidad para obtener su cuerpo y apoderarse del mundo para siempre.

"Por fin es mi oportunidad" dijo ella

En esa misma noche, Chrystalis se fue hacia la habitación de Chris, en donde lo encontró postrado en su cama y en forma de una sombra penumbra tomó el cuerpo de Chris y él se volvió malvado y en él mismo dijo

"Al fin me apoderaré de todo el mundo para siempre; pero primero tengo que matar a Don" dijo

Ahora en adelante; él ya no se llamó Chris, por ahora se llamó el rey Chrystal.

A la mañana siguiente, Don se levanta con ganas de empezar el día y al momento de entrenar un par de horas, Chrystal aparece y toma un cuchillo para atravesarle en su corazón. Pero justo al hacerlo, Martin lo ve y le da un abrazo sabiendo que estaba vivo. Lo que no sabía es que Chris fue poseído por la reina de los simuladores


	5. Chapter 5

Al momento que Chrystalis tomó el cuerpo de Chris para matar a Don y obtener el control de toda la humanidad, Martin trataba de averiguar si en realidad es su verdadero hermano o solo una falsa realidad.

"¿Tú crees que sea mi verdadero hermano porque lo noto extraño?"preguntó Martin a Don

"A veces los hermanos menores pueden actuar extraño, así que no te preocupes, él estará bien" dijo Don

"Bueno, está bien" respondió Martin

Después de unas horas hacia nuevas aventuras, Chris (Chrystal) tomó el mismo cuchillo de la vez pasada y quería matarla pero Don descubre que Chris era en realidad Chrystalis

"NO ERES CHRIS, ERES LA REINA DE LOS SIMULADORES" gritó Don

"Sí lo soy, pero que estoy en el cuerpo del hermano de tu novio Martin, me llama ahora el rey Chrystal" dijo Chris

"Cuando le diga a Satoshi la verdad te matará" contestó Don

"Eso lo veremos" dijo Chris y en ese mismo instante desapareció

Don sabía que Chris tiene la intención de matarla pero decide contarlo a su hermano menor


	6. Chapter 6

Don salió corriendo hacia donde está Martin

"Tenías razón, sí ha estado actuando extraño; pero lo que es en realidad es que Chris no es Chris, es en realidad Chrystalis" dijo Don

"¿QUIERES DECIR QUE LA REINA DE LOS SIMULADORES ES EN REALIDAD MI HERMANO MENOR?" preguntó Martin

"Sí, creo que lo que recuerdo es que cuando estábamos durmiendo la noche de hace 2 días, Chrystalis ha aparecido en forma de sombra penumbra para poder tener su cuerpo y así aumentar su poder" contestó Don

"Tenemos evitar que Chrystalis tome el reino de tu hermano menor y matar a mi hermano" respondió Martin

"No creo que sea una buena idea, si matamos a Chrystalis también podríamos matar a tu hermano" dijo Don

"Tal ves tengas razón, y si mejor le decimos a tu hermanito que nos ayude" contestó Martin

"Sí podría ser solo que hay una duda" respondió Don

"¿qué?"

"MI HERMANO NO ME QUIERE HABLARME NI AHORA NI NUNCA" gritó Don

"Debe una manera de convencerlo" dijo Martin

"Tal vez le diga que necesitamos que use su hechizo de fuerza, eso nos ayudará para deshacer de Chrystalis del cuerpo de Chris; por que él es su mejor amigo y él depende mucho de Chris"

"En eso tienes razón" dijo Martin

"ENTONCES A LA CARGA"


	7. Chapter 7

Horas después de su conversación, Martin y Don se fueron hacia el castillo de las nubes en donde anteriormente vivía Don. Tocaron la puerta y de repente abra Mayoline, la esposa de su hermano menor.

"Mayoline, ¿sabes donde está Satoshi" preguntó Don

"No lo sé y aún si hablas con él te seguro que te tendrá presa" dijo May

" Ay no solo quiero hablar para que me ayude en el lugar donde estoy ahora" se preocupó Don

"¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA AHORA?" aparece Satoshi en la puerta enojado

"Es Chrystalis, se apoderó de Chris y ahora no podemos detenerla" contestó Don a punto de perder el control

"¿ quieres mi ayuda después de dejarnos?" preguntó Satoshi aún con furia

"Yo no te dejé, sabes que ella puso una bomba en la torre más alta e hizo que esta estallara enviándome a mí muy lejos de mi hogar y a tí en estado de coma" respondió Don furiosa

Satoshi tocó una parte de su cabeza en donde sentía el dolor insoportable, y pensó que lo que Don le estaba diciendo era la verdad.

"Creo que tienes razón, te ayudaré pero con una condición" Dijo Satoshi

"¿Cual?"

"Tienes que casarte con el chico que está a tu lado. Reglas son reglas"

"Si te refieres a Martin no creo que sea una buena idea pero si quieres que lo haga lo haré" contestó Don

"Bueno los ayudaré, AHORA VAMOS"


	8. Chapter 8

Al momento que Satoshi fue acompañado de su hermana mayor Don y de Martin, hacia la nave HQ Tortuga en donde Chris se ve afectado en su interior. Chrystalis vio a Satoshi y pensaba que lo iba a matarla; pero escapó por la ventana hacia la nave de Zach, en donde le contó una gran mentira:

"Quiero que me hagas un favor" dijo Chrystal

"Vaya, rata salvaje, al fin quieres mi ayuda" dijo Zach

"Sabes que no soy Chris, soy Chrystalis. Tomé su cuerpo para matar a la hermana mayor de mi enemigo, pero estuve así de cerca para matarla. Tienes que ayudarme" socorrió Chrystal

Pero Zach no le quiso creerle; pero al enseñarle los ojos que son verdes cristalino y que los de Chris eran marrones, así que Zach le creyó

"¿Y que quieres que haga?" preguntó Zach

"Que encierres a Satoshi muy lejos de su querida hermana y a Martin mételo en un alcantarillo" ordenó Chrystal

"Sí, con gusto" dijo Zach, con una sonrisa malévola

Y así lo hicieron: Satoshi fue llevado muy lejos de Don y Martin de un alcantarillo. Por lo que Don ya no tenía esperanzas de tener a su hermano y a Chris a salvo


	9. Chapter 9

Al momento que el rey Chrystal tenga el control y de deshacerse de su peor enemigo, al fin pudo descansar en paz; pero al darse cuenta que el Rey Sol, el padre de Satoshi va en busca de Chrystalis por haber levado muy lejos a su heredero al trono.

"NO PUEDE SER ES EL REY SOL" gritó Chrystalis

"He venido en busca de venganza, por haberte llevado a mi hijo lejos de su querida hermana mayor. Debes ser desterrada muy lejos de mi hogar y enviarte hacia las montañas de la muerte" dijo el Rey Sol con una señal de advertencia.

Por lo que el rey Chrystal (Chrystalis) convocó a un ejército de Zach-bots hacia el ejército de Lucarios para poder destruirlos por siempre; pero como el ejército del Rey Sol eran más, destruido al nuevo ejército de Chrystalis, por lo que decidió huir; pero fue alcanzada por el rayo especial de la Reina Luna, madre de Satoshi

"Al fin no podrás escapar, te echaré del cuerpo de Chris y te llevaré hacia el bosque friolento, en donde te congelarás y morirás por causa de tus crímenes" dijo la reina Luna.

Así lo hicieron: Chrystalis se retiró del cuerpo de Chris y se fue muy lejos del territorio de Satoshi. Ambos reyes encontraron a Satoshi encerrado en una celda y lo liberaron; así lo mismo hicieron con Martin y Don ha estado agradecida, solo faltaba una cosa: revivir a Chris


	10. Chapter 10

Chris estaba muerto entre los arbustos; pero los reyes usaron su poder legendario para poder salvarlo y Chris estaba en buen estado. Él ha regresado a su hogar y se encontró con su hermano, su amiga y el resto del equipo.

"Estás vivo, gracias a Dios" dijo Martin de felicidad

"Sí y gracias a los padres de Don me pudieron salvarme la vida de las garras de la reina de los simuladores" contestó Chris

"Bueno creo que todo volvió a la normalidad;excepto por una cosa"dijo Don

"¿Cual?" preguntó Martin

"Mis padres te aceptaron para que tú seas mi futuro esposo"

"Entonces será una gran idea para tener una gran boda" contestó Martin

"¿Lo haremos en una semana?" preguntó Don

"Mejor será mañana" contestó Martin

A la mañana siguiente, Martin y Don se preparaban para casarse al estilo boda azul legendario. Al finalizar la gran boda, ellos se fueron a un lugar donde podrán estar en paz. Pocos años después, Martin y Don regresaron al castillo junto con su hija: Samantha. Chris y Aviva estaban felices pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que también tuvieron un hijo llamado Christopher Esteban y su hija adoptiva Kate. Cuando llegaron se llevaron dos sorpresas: el hijo de Chris y Aviva y la hija de Elaisa y Ruben.


End file.
